


Never Give Up

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [45]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: A take on what could have happened in those moments before Pete caught Rose and brought her over to Pete's World.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Forty-five: A story about a near-death experience.

Lights.

That was all she could remember. Bright, almost too bright. Whites, blues, reds, and yellows. She wasn’t sure what any of it meant. She felt herself gasping for breath as her eyes shot open. What had happened to her? She looked around and saw the concerned faces of her mum, Pete, Mickey, and Jake. Where was she? Where was the Doctor?

_Right._

Blinking slowly she remembered her hand slipping from the lever as she catapulted towards the Void. Was she trapped in the Void now? Is that why the Doctor wasn’t with her? Did that mean her mum, Pete, Mickey, and Jake were trapped with her? She should have held on for longer, then she wouldn’t be here. She would have been with the Doctor.

“Rose? Sweetheart, are you all right?”

“What happened?” She croaked out. “Where am I?”

“The other universe, Rose.” Pete crouched down next to her and took her pulse. “It was close, we almost lost you. I think you may have hit your head on something as you were being pulled. You have quite the bump.”

That explained why her head hurt and possibly why the lights were brighter than normal.

“Pete went back and got you.” Jackie told her daughter, a slightly scolding tone in her voice.

“How long have I been out?”

“A few hours.”

The more conscious she became, the more she remembered. Promising the Doctor she wasn’t going to leave him. Helping him to set up the mega clamps and watching the computer as the Cybermen made it to their floor. She remembered running over to her lever and pulling it back. It must not have locked, not like the Doctor’s. She remembered grabbing onto the clamps and watching him every few moments, just to make sure he was okay.

She frowned slightly as she remembered the Dalek that crashed into her lever and threw it off line. What if that had happened to the Doctor?

“You almost died Rose, what were you thinking?” Jackie screeched at her as Pete and Mickey helped her into a seated position.

“I love him, Mum. I needed to go back to him.”

“Was it worth it, Rose?”

“He’s okay Mum and that’s all that matters to me.”

But was it? Now she was trapped in this universe with no way to get back to the Doctor.

Jackie just shook her head and threw her hands up. She knew her daughter was upset, but she was upset too. “Does it matter to you Rose that you almost died?”

Rose finally looked up at her mum and saw the tears in her eyes. She ducked her own head down and let out a few sniffles. “I’m sorry, Mum. There’s no way getting back to him, is there?”

“No, sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

She nodded her head briefly, too aware of the sharp pain from the bump. She didn’t feel right, she didn’t feel as though she was herself right in that moment. She almost died, again, for the Doctor. But was he worth it?

Yes, he was. She’d find a way back to him, she had to.


End file.
